The separation of heavier hydrocarbons from natural gas is known and an example of such development is in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,504, to Strum. In such case, certain cryogenic techniques are disclosed to minimize the loss of the heavier hydrocarbons. An earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,834, to Cicalese, also involves the separation of heavier hydrocarbons from natural gas by condensation and distillation.